Blow up ammo at fortress
Blow up ammo at fortress was a mission in Jak II. Torn and the Underground rebels have discovered a vulnerable ammo dump at the Fortress; he sends in Jak to destroy it. Completion of this mission in the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and PlayStation 4 versions of Jak II will unlock the bronze trophy Kaboom!. Walkthrough Upon entering the fortress, you'll have to go left between the two pillars at which point the mission really starts. The previously inactive security tank here begins to move and the camera shifts to accommodate the view of the gunner. You'll still control Jak, but you'll be able to see where the tank aims (and with a bit of timing when it fires). The danger lies in that it always aims slightly ahead meaning it'll hit you if you just ignore it. The key is to dodge the other way (preferably by punching) the moment it fires, which is when the reticule stops moving around when it aligns properly. As you avoid the tank, it'll break a metal wall and you'll enter a corridor with a zig-zag shaped floor with laser-guided turrets in the open spots. The turrets turn from left to right while emitting a laser beam; touching it means it'll hit you once guaranteed. If you manage to make it past that, you'll turn a corner and the camera shifts back to normal. Climb some boxes in front of you and head into the opening on the upper right. Move on into the next room and the tank will break through the wall below. This time you'll have to break two generator devices in the center of the moving platforms while using them to get around (be careful to keep moving so the tank won't target you). When you've done that, you can safely continue through the now de-activated electric defense system. Moving on, you'll go into a fairly straightforward section with many guards armed with tasers as well as moving platforms which you need to use to cross gaps. There'll also be spiked-tiles on the floor that hinder your progress. Eventually you'll reach a new room and a cutscene commences where after the security tank in this room activates as well. Before going to the new room, there is a metal grating to break, to which it leads to a single set of moving platforms, as well as a moving tread leading to a door containing the last section of this mission. The last section of this mission is fairly simple: you'll need to run around the warhead in the center of the room while letting the tank target you. While it's doing that, position yourself behind any of the missiles, the control panels near the exit, (or specifically, the cooling systems attached to the warhead) around the big one so the tank hits those instead of you. Repeat this until all cooling devices have been destroyed and then run to the exit (shown in a short scene); you will have a ten-second timer before the place blows up. Trivia *This section of the fortress becomes inaccessible after this mission, although there are no Precursor orbs in this area of the fortress. *It is possible to destroy some laser-guided turrets in the zig-zag floor section by touching the laser of one of those turrets and directing it to shoot at another turret instead of you. Category:Missions in Jak II